Surpresa no parque
by Mirela Paes
Summary: Temporariamente fora do ar! - Uma tarde no parque, uma situação para lá de inusitada e uma deliciosa surpresa.. E/B


**Mais uma O/s. Mas os créditos vão para a Ketyane, pois ela quem me mostrou a sua idéia. Eu só fiz escrever! Não esqueçam de comentar! =D **

Edward sorriu para o cliente que estava na sua frente, apenas esperando que a sua secretária entregasse a última leva de papéis que precisava ser assinada.

Uma vez que a mulher entrou na pequena sala e o barulho da caneta sendo arrastada no papel começou a ser ouvido o sorriso dele aumentou. Aquilo não era sobre conseguir o cliente, era sobre finalmente poder se ver livre da luta para conquistá-lo.

Com vinte e seis anos, ele já era responsável por conseguir os melhores clientes para a firma onde trabalhava desde que tinha se formado. Um bom advogado tinha uma boa lábia, e apesar disso, conseguir que o senhor que estava na sua frente assinasse tais papéis tinha sido difícil. Ele vinha trabalhando pesado para convencê-lo de que seria o melhor advogado para cuidar de sua empresa e por isso mesmo, estava se sentindo acabado.

Papéis assinados, ele sorriu e apertou a mão do homem e agradeceu por ter sido o escolhido.

A secretaria recolheu os papéis e o acompanhou para fora da sala onde Edward pôde respirar fundo e relaxar escorregando por sua poltrona. Afrouxou a gravata e fechou os olhos sabendo que só bastaria ter coragem para se levantar, então ele poderia ir para casa e dormir pelo resto do dia.

Do outro lado da cidade Bella e Alice estavam matando aula dentro do banheiro. O ano já estava prestes a acabar e em um dia lindo como aquele, como pensar em ficar dentro de uma sala de aula no lugar de se divertir para o Navy Pier?

Alice reaplicou o batom e Bella pegou um livro que estava lendo de dentro da sua bolsa esperando que a amiga decidisse aceitar o seu plano inicial de matarem aula de verdade, no lugar de ficarem dentro do banheiro do colégio.

"Muito?" Alice perguntou depois de terminar de se maquiar e Bella sorriu balançando a cabeça negativamente.

"Tá bom. Mas se você ficar aqui, já sabe o que vai acontecer..." Alice riu lembrando que como estavam em um colégio particular e católico, não deveria usar muita maquiagem. "Vamos sair Lice..."

"Bella, eu quero sair." Rolou os olhos. "Mas também queria ver o paquerinha mais uma vez... Além disso, como vamos sair?"

"É uma boa pergunta." Passou as mãos pela saia de pregas xadrez assim que se levantou.

"Já sei!" Alice tirou a gravata e abriu os primeiros botões de sua blusa. "Eu posso tentar que o Jasper nos ajude..."

"E você acha que ele ajudaria?" Bella fez uma careta para o uniforme. "Ainda assim, como passaríamos pelo portão?"

"Bem, eu acho que isso é comigo." Alice retocou o batom e sorriu para seu reflexo. "Vem."

As duas foram até a quadra onde o jovem estava entregando panfletos e formulários para a UCHICAGO e Alice jogou todo o seu charme quando ouviu ele dizer que já estava indo embora. Bella prontamente o ajudou carregando uma das caixas de formulários enquanto Alice comentava animada sobre a possibilidade de estudar na cidade onde morava apenas para pegar o telefone do paquera das últimas duas horas.

Ele tinha entendido o que elas queriam, então as ajudou a passar pelo estacionamento e deixou que elas entrassem no banco de trás de seu carro para que saíssem pelo portão principal sem preocupações. As duas explodiram em uma deliciosa gargalhada quando passaram pelo vigia que não as notou pro causa do fumê do carro.

Ao abrir a porta do seu carro, Edward foi surpreendido por um telefonema que fez com que uma careta surgisse em seu rosto cansado.

"Tio Edward?"

"Como vai a minha sobrinha linda?" Bree riu e ele soube que não teria como escapar do combinado.

"Não se esqueceu de mim, esqueceu? Minha amiga já está aqui."

"Tem certeza que quer ir hoje?" Tentou. "O tio está tão cansado..."

"Mas tio... você prometeu!" Ela resmungou. "Meu aniversário de onze anos é amanhã e como estou virando mocinha você prometeu que me levaria para o parque com minha amiga."

"Onze anos... como você está velha, hunh?" Brincou.

"Tão velha que o padrinho favorito nem tem condições de me levar para o parque?" Riu. "Por favor, tio Edward... você prometeu! Eu também cumpri com minha parte! Sim, eu passei de ano!"

"Ok, ok. Eu estou chegando..."

Ao descer do carro, Bella automaticamente dobrou a barra da saia para que ficasse um pouco mais curta e sorriu agradecida por permitirem o uso de sapatilhas no colégio. Ela ainda estava de uniforme, mas não precisava se preocupar com o fato de estar desarrumada demais. Ela só queria se divertir com a amiga e voltar para casa no final da tarde fazendo de conta que nada de extraordinário tinha acontecido.

Alice e Jasper se beijaram brevemente e Bella riu da cena. Eles mal se conheciam...

"O que quer fazer?" Alice perguntou assim que entraram no parque.

"Jogo de argolas primeiro?"

"Sim, jogo de argolas primeiro."

Edward se sentia exausto enquanto tentava acompanhar a sobrinha e a amiga. As duas estavam dispostas enquanto ele, além de acabado, não estava aguentando o calor que fazia na cidade.

O lanche no meio daquela tarde não foi nada nutritivo. Cachorro quente e refrigerante, Rosalie o mataria por isso. Edward optou por pegar um sorvete, mas a sobrinha estava querendo algodão doce, porém naquele momento a fila estava grande demais.

Animada, sua sobrinha não ligou para a fila e o arrastou para mais um brinquedo antes de finalmente ter que lidar com o desejo pelo doce. Esperta, notou que uma garota que usava o uniforme da parte secundária de sua escola seria a próxima.

"Tio, me dá o dinheiro?"

"A fila é aqui Bree..."

"Me dá o dinheiro tio. Vai ser mais rápido assim." Edward lhe passou uma nota de dez dólares antes dela correr até Bella. "Oi, o meu nome é Bree e eu estudo na sua escola também."

Bella se assustou um pouco e Alice riu.

"Será que a senhorita poderia me fazer um enorme favor?"

"Claro..."

"O meu tio, aquele ali." Apontou para Edward que estava mortificado com a artimanha da sobrinha. "Ele está louco para comer algodão doce, mas olha o tamanho dessa fila..."

Bella e Alice se olharam e riram.

"Então se você puder me fazer esse favor, ele vai ficar muito feliz em pagar pelo seu também."

"Ok, então." Alice pegou o dinheiro e Bella olhou para Edward enquanto a amiga fazia o pedido.

Alto, cabelos em um tom ruivo, terno cinza claro, sem gravata, sem barba e olhos claros. De longe ela não tinha como ter toda certeza sobre que cor, mas suspeitava que fossem verdes. Ele era realmente bonito e parecia envergonhado. Ela apenas sorriu para ele, que acenou mortificado com a situação.

"Aqui." Entregou para Bree o algodão doce dela. "E diga ao seu tio que eu e minha amiga aqui agradecemos a ele pelo nosso."

Alice arrastou Bella para longe e ela ainda ficou olhando para Edward de longe.

Com a proximidade do final da tarde, Alice não pôde mais negar a Bella um passeio na roda gigante, mesmo detestando e morrendo de medo de andar na mesma. Elas ficaram conversando na fila e Bree as cumprimentou fazendo com que Edward trocasse algumas palavras com elas. Ele contou que também tinha estudado na mesma escola, mas que já tinha se formado tinha muito tempo. O vento estava ficando muito forte, então Alice ofereceu o seu cardigan para Bree e Bella colocou o seu.

Quando chegou a vez de irem, Bree adorou que pudesse ir sozinha com sua amiguinha, pois ambas já tinham altura suficiente. Alice começou a amarelar e Edward e Bella acabaram entrando juntos no brinquedo.

Bella sorriu constrangida, mas nada disse, assim como ele.

O brinquedo deu apenas a sua primeira volta quando parou quase no topo, de maneira brusca. Bella se assustou e nervosa, apertou a mão de Edward. O parque que sempre esteve muito iluminado, ficou escuro, assim como o restante do Pier e parte do bairro.

"Desculpa." Falou nervosa quando soltou a mão dele. "Só fiquei assustada."

"Tudo bem." Ele realmente não tinha se importado, preocupado demais com o escuro. "Ainda bem que sua amiga não está aqui."

"O quê?"

"Ela não gosta de altura, gosta?" Bella riu.

"Não mesmo." Suspirou. "Mas eu acho que vou começar a concordar com ela."

Alguém deu o aviso usando um megafone de que eles estavam com problemas de energia na região e que estavam tentando resolver a questão do gerador para que todos pudessem deixar o parque em segurança.

"Ótimo. Vai demorar horrores..." Bella resmungou.

"Bem, parece uma boa oportunidade para pedir desculpas." Bella olhou nos olhos dele e corou enquanto ele ria. "Minha sobrinha é muito persuasiva quando quer." Continuou rindo. "Se ela não fosse assim, eu não estaria aqui."

"Não queria estar aqui?" Adorou a careta dela.

"Eu só estou cansado..." Passou a mão no cabelo e ela achou aquilo interessante. "Mas não podia negar isso a ela."

"Então..." Ela mordeu os lábios mostrando estar nervosa.

"Edward."

"Ah, hum.. Bella." Ofereceu a mão para ele apertar.

"Olá Bella." Ele riu da situação.

"Olá Edward. E obrigada pelo algodão doce." Os dois riram por algum tempo. "Então... o que você faz?"

"Sou advogado."

"Oh." Ele realmente era bem mais velho.

"E você? Costuma matar aula com frequência?" O rosto de Bella ficou muito vermelho e ela se encolheu um pouco. "Tudo bem, não é como se eu não fizesse isso quando estudava lá..."

"Bem, eu poderia ter saído mais cedo... ter sido liberada mais cedo..."

"Acho que não." Edward brincou. "Ou você não estaria com o uniforme..."

"Oh meu Deus!" Envergonhada, colocou as mãos no rosto e ele riu ainda mais.

"Tudo bem, você fica bonita nele." Aquilo lhe chamou atenção.

"Eu fico?" Os olhos dela brilharam e ele adorou aquilo. "Bem, obrigada..."

"Como é ser aluna do Professor Banner?" Bella riu não acreditando no que ele estava perguntando. "Ele já era velho quando eu estudava lá..."

"Sim, ele continua um velho. Chato, chatoooo." Rolou os olhos. "Mas em pouco tempo me livro dele. Dias, para ser exata."

Edward sorriu.

"Quantos anos você tem Bella?"

"Dezessete." Lambeu os lábios e sorriu orgulhosa. "Estou me formando um pouco mais cedo."

"Se formando? Isso é ótimo." Edward realmente estava alegre com o que estava ouvindo. "Vai fazer faculdade?"

"Sim. Fui aceita em algumas universidades locais."

"E o que planeja cursar?"

"Quero ser advogada." Edward achou uma graça ouvir ela dizer aquilo. "O que?"

"Se prepare para uma vida de pouco sono e muito estudo... para todo o sempre, não só na universidade."

"Hmmm, você é um advogado..." Acenou positivamente. "Bem, você sabe... devemos nos manter em contato, vai que você precisa de uma estagiária bonita?"

Bella quis se jogar por ter dito aquilo em voz alta, mas ver Edward lambendo os lábios tinha sido sem igual.

"Bom saber que está tão interessada..." O brinquedo se moveu um pouco e Bella o abraçou completamente assustada. "Ei, calma, está tudo bem. Não tem como cair nem nada..."

"Como consegue se manter calmo?" Perguntou nervosa ainda sem soltá-lo.

"Eu estou com uma garota bonita me abraçando." Sorriu cheio de charme. "Se morrer, morro feliz."

"Bem, posso dizer o mesmo sobre estar abraçando um cara bonito, então?" Os dois riram.

"Pode, pode..." Edward comentou prestando atenção em seus lábios. "Mas não se preocupe, não vamos morrer..."

"O que é ótimo, certo?" Ele continuou prestando atenção nos lábios dela. "Alice se sentiria péssima."

"Sua amiga deve estar surtando." Ele se aproximou mais um pouco.

"Hmm... É..." Voltou a se sentar no banco. "Então você é advogado... se formou onde?"

"Em Harvard." Pegou a mão dela. "Você não recebeu nenhuma outra opção?"

"Receber eu recebi, mas aqui eu teria bolsa completa. Então é aqui que vou ficar."

"Não se esqueça de ficar de olho nas vagas de estágio da minha firma..." Ela não podia acreditar que ele estava dando em cima dela.

"Qual o nome da firma que você trabalha?"

"Hummm..." Ele não resistiu e sentiu o cheiro dela. "É melhor que você fique de olho na vaga como minha estagiária... eu sempre estou precisando de assistentes..."

"E o que eu faria como sua assistente?" Perguntou sentindo o coração batendo acelerado.

"Bem, o mais importante seria nas horas vagas..." Foi a vez dela prestar atenção ao cheiro dele, enquanto se aproximava mais um pouco.

"Nas horas vagas..."

"Sim, nas horas vagas..." Ele passou a mão pela perna dela e a puxou totalmente para perto, fazendo com que o seu nariz encostasse ao dela. "Onde poderíamos fazer muitas coisas produtivas, como beijar..."

Bella sentiu como se fosse uma manteiga. Ela estava completamente derretida nos braços dele que estava se divertindo muito com a situação toda.

"Eu posso, Bella?" Perguntou sedutor. "Posso beijar você como se estivéssemos em um horário vago em meu escritório?"

Mal teve tempo de pensar ou respirar fundo. Os lábios dele estavam grudados nos seus. Edward adorou o sabor doce dos lábios delicados dela. Adorou que ela tomasse a iniciativa para aprofundar o beijo. Adorou que ela permitisse que suas mãos, mesmo que respeitosamente, passeassem pelas formas de seu corpo.

Ela, por outro lado, foi um pouco mais atrevida e quando o beijo se tornou um pouco mais urgente, abriu dois botões de sua camisa para passar a mão por parte de seu peito, pescoço e nuca. Sentada em seu colo, Bella esqueceu do mundo. Esqueceu onde estavam e que mal se conheciam. A mão dele parou na barra de sua saia, mas ela não se importou que ele continuasse e puxou um pouco o tecido para cima.

"Bella..."

"Tudo bem..." O beijou. "Estamos no nosso tempo livre, lembra?"

Edward deu beijos em seu pescoço, em seu queixo e a acariciou por cima de sua calcinha de algodão. A respiração dela pareceu falhar, as pequenas mãos dela tremiam um pouco contra seu pescoço e quando prestou bastante atenção em seu rosto, notou como ela estava mordendo os lábios com força.

"Você sabe o que está me permitindo fazer?" Acenou positivamente. "Você é..." Corada, acenou positivamente mais uma vez. Se aquilo não tinha o deixando ainda mais excitado, o que ela fez a seguir o deixou louco.

Foi até inocente quando ela beijou as pontas dos dedos dele. Mas então ela as sugou e ele perdeu qualquer razão que ainda tinha sobrado em sua mente. Voltando a beijá-la, primeiro ele passou a mão pelas coxas dela. A pele era macia, quente e ele sentia vontade de apertar cada centímetro dela aé até chegar em sua calcinha. Ela gemeu e pediu por mais e ele fez o que também mais queria naquele momento. A acariciando com vontade após afastar o tecido. Bella puxou o cabelo dele com força e não parou de beijá-lo até que finalmente sentisse ardente o alívio tomar conta de seu corpo.

Edward ficou maravilhado não só com o que tinha visto, mas também tinha sentido. O corpo tremulo, os gemidos baixinhos... Tudo nela parecia tão mais intenso... Quando ela estava sem ar distribuiu muitos beijos pelo rosto dela até que pudessem voltar a se beijar. Bella descansou a cabeça no ombro dele que ainda mantinha os braços ao seu redor quando reparou que já estava escuro. Eles já estavam ali tinha muito tempo? Não importava...

Uma claridade incomodou os dois e o brinquedo começou a andar lentamente, de modo que aos poucos ia sendo esvaziando. Eles ainda ficaram abraçados por algum tempo, curtindo o momento. Edward pode sentir ainda mais o seu cheiro que era doce como morangos e Bella soube que logo mais sentiria falta do seu cheiro tão masculino. Edward aproveitou que ela ainda estava em seu colo, completamente relaxada para colocar a mão no bolso do cardigan dela. Bella pensou que ele só estava fazendo um carinho em sua cintura e sorriu.

Ela notou como ele foi carinhoso com ela, mas se assustou quando alguém chamou a atenção dos dois.

"Desculpem-nos por qualquer inconveniente e não esqueça de solicitar o seu tíquete extra na saída."

Mal teve a chance de caminhar para fora do brinquedo, Alice já a agarrou.

"Bella graças a Deus!" A pequena a abraçou e Bella sorriu se sentindo confusa. O parque estava bastante vazio e ela pôde ver Edward com os dedos na boca ouvindo as duas menininhas contarem algo empolgadas para ele. "Mais de uma hora esperando você aqui! Espero que nossos pais não nos matem."

"Não sei..." Ela ainda estava tonta, mas foi sendo puxada pela amiga enquanto olhava para Edward que sorriu e acenou para ela de longe.

Ele tinha sido indelicado por lamber os dedos em público, mas não se importava realmente. A sobrinha e a amiga foram deixadas em casa e quando ele chegou em seu apartamento sorriu para o seu reflexo no espelho que tinha na ("que tinha na sala"basta substituir por "da") sala.

Ele era um bastardo de sorte.

Passou a mão no cabelo e logo depois voltou a sentir o cheiro que estava em seus dedos. Doce... Doce como a bela garota que também se chamava Bella...

Ele realmente esperava que pudessem se encontrar novamente.

Seus pais não desconfiaram de nada, bastou dizer que tinha passado mais tempo do que deveria conversando com Alice no colégio. Tomou um banho e se jogou na cama, lembrando de como a sua tarde tinha sido interessante, lembrando de tudo o que tinha experimentado... De como ele era bonito, de como ele olhava para ela com aqueles olhos verdes e como ela tinha perdido de ver o sol se pondo por estar tão envolvida.

Muito bem envolvida.

O toque do celular chamou atenção e interrompeu suas lembranças. Quando ela finalmente pegou o aparelho no bolso de seu cardigan, notou que algo caiu dele. Ela sorriu e vendo que era Alice quem estava ligando para ela, ignorou a ligação e acabou desligando o aparelho antes de voltar para a cama onde ficou olhando para o cartão de _Edward Cullen _e sorriu abobalhada.

**"Caí no sono em meio àquele silêncio, exausto pela felicidade de meu dia, uma felicidade que não consigo descrever por escrito. Meu sonho era feito só de você."**

**Detalhes de um por do sol**


End file.
